Blog użytkownika:Humanistaa/One Shot-"Piękna Śmierć' Cz.1
Witam po długiej przerwie! To nie rozdział (a ten piszę się w bólach ale piszę xd) ale One Shot czyli krótka historia która nic nie wnosi do fabuły głównego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję że przyjmiecie to ciepło. Jedna drobna uwaga W ROZDIALE MOŻE BRAKOWAĆ PRZECINKÓW! bez zbędnej ewangeili zapraszm na cz.1. Tej nocy nikt nie mógł zasnąć. W pomieszczeniu było duszno i ciemno. Tylko delikatne światło świecy, która paliła się na stoliku nocnym oświetlała bladą zmęczoną twarz. Zegar na ścianie dudniącymi uderzeniami oznajmił, że wybiła północ. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się i bardziej otuliła kocem. Miał zaraz tu być. Obiecał. Wielkie balkonowe drzwi były uchylone. Robione specjalnie na zamówienie. Słabe światło księżyca wpadało nieznacznie nadając pokojowi kształtu. Nie wyglądał, jakby urządziła go młoda kobieta, a raczej fan lat 20 - bo i dekorował go fan lat dwudziestych. Stare meble nie raz dokuczały skrzypiąc lub znienacka atakując małymi wrednymi kulkami kurzu. Na szczęście nie była na niego uczulona. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła. Słabe kasztanowe włosy niesfornie opadały jej na czoło dodając jej dziecięcego uroku. Gdyby tylko się uśmiechnęła, efekt był by zupełnie inny. Od pewnego czasu przestała się uśmiechać. Nikt się nie uśmiecha, gdy świat wali mu się na głowę. Nikt. W domu zapanowała zupełna cisza. Tylko tykający stary zegar oznajmiał swoją bytność. Zrzuciła z siebie koc i platynowy szlafrok. Stanęła. Biała niczym perły jedwabista koszula nocna padła na stopy łaskocząc je nieznacznie przy chodzeniu. Chwyciła w dłoń świecę i ruszyła w stronę ciemnych schodów oraz mrocznej otchłani. Jedyne co słyszała, to dźwięk nierówno bijącego serca. Zeszła do szklanych drzwi ogrodowych. Otworzyła je na oścież, aby wpuścić trochę powietrza, a w mieszkaniu było duszno. Nie powinna chodzić boso po trawie. Zdmuchnęła świecę i ułożyła ją w świecznik. Dzisiejszej nocy miało się wydarzyć coś, co w jej mniemaniu odmieni jej życie. Bo i miało. Bystre niebieskie oczy rozejrzały się w około. Tylko owocowe kwitnące drzewa i miękka przystrzyżona trawa. Zdjęła kapeć i musnęła paluszkami trawę. Była taka przyjemna. Już śmielej z dziecięcą ciekawością położyła stópkę na ziemi. Zaraz obok niebieskiego kapcia dołączył do niego i jego kompan. Uśmiechnęła się. Nikogo tu nie było Tylko ona, dom i . . . . - Katherine - on. Odezwał się męski głos dochodzący od strony domu. Dom ów mieścił się w dębowym lesie, gdzie niegdyś pomieszkiwał bogaty człowiek imieniem „Anthony Adam Jenkins” - założyciel tego pięknego dworku. Od wielu lat był jedynie atrakcją turystyczną. Teraz służył jako dom i lecznica dla umierającej dziewczyny - Katherine -powtórzył głos głośniej. Brunetka natychmiast obróciła głowę. Po upewnieniu się, czy to on, znów powróciła do cieszenia się miękką trawą i wonnymi kwiatami róż. - Piękna noc Raphaelu nie sądzisz? - Rzekła wąchając czerwoną jak krew róże - Sam powąchaj, pachną tak mmmmm pięknie. Tam nic nie pachniało. To miejsce mi służy wiesz? - Głos miała słodki jak miód. Ale teraz wydawał się być opanowany i zimny, bez duszy, sztuczny. Podszedł bliżej. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i wdzięcznie przy nim przytaknęła. Zaśmiał się. -Nie po to tu przyszedłem, dobrze o tym wiesz. Chcę je zobaczyć. Obiecałaś, że gdy tylko je dostaniesz, od razu zadzwonisz, dasz znak jak . . -Miałam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż te głupie wyniki badań Raphaelu. Próbuję o tym zapomnieć, a ty tylko mi o tym przypominasz - Krzyknęła. Wzdrygnął się. Nagle ten zimny i opanowany głos nabrał temperamentu i ostrości. Równowaga - cecha, której potrzebowała, której jej tak bardzo brakowało. Jak każdemu z nas. W takiej sytuacji nie jeden by się zdenerwował. Blade policzki Katherine nabierały koloru róż, które wąchała oraz bandany żółwia. Odwróciła się do niego plecami. -Chłopaki się martwią i... – Rzucił drapiąc się po bandanie - Ja zresztą też Kath - Dodał zawstydzony. Niebieskie ślepia znów poczęły na zielonych błyszczących szmaragdach Raphaela. Katherine płakała. Wielkie obficie płynące łzy kapały na zieloną i miekką trawę. Nienawidził kiedy płakała. WYGLĄDAŁA WTEDY TAK KRUCHO, TAK BIEDNIE. Jej aura wtedy wzywała pomocy bijąc i krzycząc z każdej strony. Upadła na kolana chowając twarz w dłoniach. Żółw nie mógł pojąć tego co widział. Musiało być źle. - Leżą na komodzie zaraz przy wejściu - Szepnęła na chwilę zaprzestając szlochania. Jej ciemne włosy opadły na smukłą i białą twarzyczkę. Raphael wstał zostawiając piękne płaczące stworzenie sam na sam ze swoimi smutkami. Wszedł do altanki otoczonej szklaną kopułą. Zewsząd unosiły się zapachy kwitnących kwiatów. Teraz spały. Zamknęły się, aby jutro znów pocieszać swoją zrozpaczoną właścicielkę swoim urokiem i zapachem. On raczej nie zwracał na to uwagi. Teraz obchodziła go jedna kartka formatu A4 leżąca na komodzie w przedpokoju. W końcu przedarł się przez kwiaciarnie i doszedł do domu. Bacznie rozejrzał się w około. Stare meble, ale jego celem był a komoda. Faktycznie w północno wschodnim narożniku stała stara, ciemna w tym świetle komoda, a na niej dwie kartki formatu A4. Żwawszym krokiem szedł przed siebie od czasu do czasu zahaczając o coś swoją skorupą. Chwycił papiery w dłonie. Jego oczy szybko pochłaniały teksty wyłapując słowa „Katherine Hopkins” „rak” „przerzuty”. Z początku czuł strach i podekscytowanie. Teraz zastąpiła go żałość i niemoc. Tak bardzo pragnął jej pomóc. Ale teraz było już za późno. Katherine umierała i nikt nie mógł tego przerwać. Ta cienka i jedwabista nić życia zostanie przecięta kończąc życie jego przyjaciółki. Wypuścił kartkę z dłoni. Z cichym szelestem wylądowała na sosnowej podłodze. Dopiero, gdy się poruszył, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zobaczył. Jedna mała kryształowa łza wyślizgnęła się z szmaragdowego oka lądując na przeklętych kartkach, na wyroku, który osobiście odprowadzi młodą dziewczynę przed sąd ostateczny. Drgnął, gdy usłyszał szelest. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył ją. Policzki mokre od łez były teraz lekko zaróżowione. -DLACZEGO MI NIE POWEDZIAŁAŚ?! - Krzyknął. Miał to do siebie, że wiele rzeczy go denerwowało. Puls przyśpieszył, a żyły uwydatniły się. Para niczym z nozdrzy smoka sapnęła tak głośno i z nozdrzy Raphaela. Katherine znów napłynęły łzy do oczu. Raphael poczuł się winny widząc ją w takim stanie. - Katherine przepraszam. Ja nie chciałem... Wybacz... - mamrotał cicho patrząc jak jej błękitne oczy błyszczą od łez. - Raphaelu, właśnie tego się bałam, że tak zareagujesz, a ja nie mogłabym wybacz sobie. Że zaczniesz się obwiniać. - rzekła sucho wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Jej ramię zadrżało, gdy żółw złapał ją za nie. - Zajmiemy się tobą jak się tylko da. Donnie na pewno co wymyśli, jestem tego pewny, ja . . . - Zapadł już wyrok. Nic nie jest w stanie go zmienić. I dobrze o tym wiesz - Odrzekła sucho. Jej głos przybrał na ostrości, a wzrok stracił połysk. Znał ją od tej strony. Wtedy wraz z chłopakami nazywali ją wampirem albo czarownicą. Nie posiadała nadludzkich zdolności. Po prostu była sobą, zimną i oschłą kobietą. - Chcesz się poddać?! Od tak? Kiedy masz jeszcze szanse? - Starał się opanować głos. Jednak im bardziej Katherine go ignorowała, tym bardziej się denerwował. Ta kobieta, mimo swego uroku, to swoim pokojem potrafiła wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Odwróciła wzrok. I zwróciła się ku domowi. -Ja się nie poddaje. Ja kapituluje. Zrozum, niektórych chorób nie powstrzymasz, a tej już na pewno. Można ją zahamować . . . ale po co odwlekać nieuniknione?! I tak zdechnę zakopana pod ziemią wśród robactwa. „''Z prochu powstałeś i w proch się obrócisz''”! - Krzyknęła zaciskając pieści. Znów dała upust. Powoli przestawała wierzyć. Teraz zadała sobie pytanie. Czy kiedykolwiek wierzyła? - Poddanie się, a kapitulacja nie różni się niczym Katherine. Ty zwyczajnie nie chcesz żyć. Cieszysz się, że umrzesz! Czy ten świat dla ciebie nic nie znaczy?! Czy my dla ciebie nic nie znaczymy?! Zastanów się, co ty mówisz dziewczyno! - Żółw wściekł się na żarty. Gdyby mógł, na pewno zrobił by się czerwony. Oddychał płytko i nie równo. Poczuł dziwne przeczucie, że Katherine zaraz wybuchnie płaczem i zacznie wrzeszczeć. - Po tym wszystkim co przeszłam już nic i nikt nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Jestem wrakiem człowieka. To cud, że żyję Raphaelu. Świat mnie nienawidzi, znienawidził na tyle, że też chce mi odebrać życie. Dobrze, jeśli chce, oddam się mu, tylko niech zakończy to, co zaczął. - Co dziwne był w tym spokój. Dziwna cisza zaległa między rozmówcami. Katherine oczami wielkimi i świecącymi spojrzała na żółwia. - Jest jeszcze szansa Katherine. Ja obronię cię przed światem przysięgam, zrobię wszystko co tylko będę mógł żebyś wróciła do zdrowia ja . . . - Daruj sobie Raphael, już to przerabialiśmy. Z początku mogło być fajnie, ale wiesz, że to i tak by nie miało sensu. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i proszę, aby tak pozostało.- Raphael poczuł się tak, jakby dźgnęła go nożem w serce. Po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie jak wielkim darzył ją uczuciem i jak bardzo go zraniła odmawiając mu szczęścia. Dlaczego tu jest? Co on wyprawia? Zaczyna być jak Donatello. Zagubiony i zakochany, bijący się ze sobą. Ma racje nie może jej kochać. Ale te usta, te oczy, dołeczki w policzkach. Są takie słodkie, hipnotyzujące, dzikie. Takie jak lubił. Dla niego była usposobieniem wszelkiej odwagi i sił, a teraz? Teraz była słaba i krucha, poddała się. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby się poddała. Zna ją i nie pozwoli na to. Za bardzo ją . . . - Skończyłem już dawno, nie jestem jak Donnie. - Burknął niedbale. Jego wzrok podążył od twarzy do odchylonego ramienia i opadających na nie kosmków. Tak bardzo chciałby je dotknąć, ukryć w nich swoją twarz, poczuć delikatne uderzenia jej umierającego serduszka. Jego kłamstwo było bardzo wiarygodne, ale też i nieszczere. Nie potrafił być szczery wobec samego siebie. - Widzę właśnie. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Lekarz powiedział, że jest za późno. Za późno go wykryli, to jest genetyczne Raph i nawet gdybym chciała walczyć on będzie wracał i wracał, żeby mnie wykończyć, a ja . . . nie chce cierpieć. Dość już wycierpiałam - Szepnęła opierając się o framugę drzwi. Włosy zakryły jej bladą twarz ukrywając błękitne oczy. -Jeśli będę mógł ci kiedykolwiek pomóc . . . -Idź już. Muszę zostać chwilę sama. Muszę . . . Pomyśleć - Dodała po chwili milczenia. Żółw posłusznie. Wymknął się z domu i na swoim motorze z zawrotną prędkością wracał w stronę bazy. On sam musiał pomyśleć nad wszystkim. Katherine, to ona zawróciła mi w głowie i już nigdy nie będzie mogła być mu obojętna. Ale co na to mistrz Splinter? Co na to jego bracia? Co na to świat? „Świat mnie nienawidzi, znienawidził na tyle, że też chce mi odebrać życie” zabrzęczało mu w głowie zdanie Katherine. Czy aż tak ją to wszystko bolało? Czy naprawdę chce umrzeć? Nie potrafił sobie na to odpowiedzieć. Ale wiedział, że musi porozmawiać z Donatello, on znajdzie lekarstwo, wyleczy ją, a on znów będzie mógł ją kochać. Odkąd ją poznał tak na sali nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jej oczu i ust. Mieli śledzić wysłanników Shreddera, a on wpatrywał się z dachu na tą boską istotkę poruszającą się z gracją łani. Tak pięknie się wtedy uśmiechała. Miała na sobie biało niebieską sukienkę z dekoltem. Była lekko rozkloszowana, co dodawało jej objętości. Wyglądała jak dama z królewskiego rodu. Tak drobna, taka słodka, taka piękna, taka zapadła mu w pamięci. A teraz? Zimna, oschła i okrutna dziewczyna, która przegrała z życiem. Ból przejął mu klakę piersiową, kiedy pomyślał o niej w ten sposób. Dojechał do garażu. Otworzył magazyn i postawił motor zaraz przy Pancerniaku. Zjechał windą na dół wciąż rozmyślając o jej samolubnej decyzji. Był zły wręcz wściekły. Z całej siły uderzył w worek niezważając na idącego z chipsami Leonardo. Worek odbił się od dłoni Rapha i wybił miskę w górę sprawiając, że chisy wysypały się niczym płatki śniegu na podłogę. -Może byś uważał co robisz Raph?! . . . Raph? - Leo przekręcił głowę. Jego brat ze spuszczoną głową udał się do jedynej osoby która mogła mu teraz pomóc. Koniec części pierwszej. Wizerunek Katherine i Rapha. Pozdrawiam Humanistaa Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania